


Happy Birthday Enano

by Ellienerd14



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Daniel has a good time because its what he deserves, Sibling Bonding, uncreative title I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Maybe it was just because it was Daniel’s birthday and you always had to be nice to your brother on birthdays but it was just like how things had been before and Daniel was going to savour it, even if it involved waiting for his presents a bit longer.-Daniel expects to spend his birthday morning alone and waiting for his family to wake up. Sean has other ideas.





	Happy Birthday Enano

Daniel had always been an early riser but now it was torturous as he watched his alarm clock tick over to  _ 6:52 _ . Eight minutes until he was allowed to wake up Sean and Dad. 

He wasn’t allowed to turn on his Playbox this early and all the breakfast foods were hidden in high cupboards because Sean kept complaining he had his cereal (which was only  _ once _ ). 

Daniel had been trying to distract himself by guessing presents. Dad had hinted he’d be getting some new games for his Playbox and there was a whole collection of new Hawt Dawg Man comic books he was hoping for too. He’s asked for cool sport sneakers so he could actually keep with his track star brother (and actually outrun the big kids at school). 

It was harder to guess what Sean would get him. Daniel had  _ almost  _ worried his older brother would forgot his birthday all together, given all he did was act like Daniel was a pain. But, when he had investigated (not  _ snooped _ , like Sean would say, he was just looking), he’d found wold patterned wrapping paper in the trash. Sean had a job too - even if he didn’t like it and always came back smelling like fast food - and he’d been shopping with Lyla last weekend. 

Daniel flopped back on his bed, seeing only two minutes had actually passed since he last checked the time.  _ Ugh.  _

There was a quiet knock on the door, almost scaring him. 

Then, a quiet but familiar voice through the door. “Dan, I can hear you pacing. You’re up already, aren’t you?” 

Daniel scrambled onto his feet and pulled the door open. Sean stood on the other side, rubbing at his eyes. his face hidden by his hoodie. 

“Dad said I had to wait until seven before presents but I was super excited and I couldn’t sleep!” 

Sean rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too. “Hm, sounds like an important day, have I forgotten something? It can’t be Christmas yet. Nope, just another boring Saturday.” 

_ “Sean.”  _

He broke the act and ruffled Daniel’s hair affectionately. “I’m kidding man. Happy birthday  _ Enano _ .”

Sean only used that nickname when he was being nice and Daniel felt himself smile at his older brother. 

“I get you’re excited but let’s go grab Dad some coffee first before you pester him.” 

“Will you make me a hot chocolate?” 

He made a big show out of being annoyed but the first thing Sean did when he got into the kitchen was pour out milk for his drink. 

Daniel watched as he pressed a few buttons on their trusty coffee machine. He wasn’t allowed to touch it but now he was  _ nine _ , maybe he was old enough… until he thought of the last time he’d sneaked a bit of Sean’s coffee and decided he’d prefer hot chocolate, especially the way Sean made it. 

“For the birthday boy.” 

He put the drink in front of Daniel, a slight smile on his face. Sean must be really tired still if he was smiling - he usually had the grumpy teenager act perfected, angsty grimances included. 

Daniel sipped his drink, exactly as sweet and comforting as it always was. Sean used to always make him hot chocolate during winter when the water heater didn’t work and they’d drink together, playing board games until Dad got back from work. Now, with Sean’s job and new high school friends to keep him busy, Daniel was pretty sure the last he’d had the hot chocolate was his last birthday. 

Sitting opposite, Sean drank his own coffee, grimacing at it. Daniel was sure he didn’t actually like the bitter drink either, he just wanted to seem grown up. He did a lot of things to seem grown up, like smoking and pretending he was too cool to play Minecraft with his younger brother. 

Daniel glanced at the kitchen clock and saw it had ticked over to five past seven - he was in the clear. But, he didn’t mention it quite yet. Truthfully, he liked hanging out with Sean, watching as the golden streams of the sun reflected in their garden. Daniel may be an early riser but his brother stayed in bed as late as possible, sometimes Lyla got there before he had re-emerged in whatever hoodie was closest. Sean never spoke to him either, communicating in half-murmurs and groans that Dad called ‘Teenager Talk’. 

Maybe it was just because it was Daniel’s birthday and you always had to be nice to your brother on birthdays but it was just like how things had been before and Daniel was going to savour it, even if it involved waiting for his presents a bit longer.

 

* * *

Daniel had to wade through crumpled wrapping paper to reach his last presents. He’d purposely left the gifts that matched the wrapping paper Sean had used. It was cute - bright red with cartoon wolfs and roundish moons - and came with a hand drawn card, showing Daniel in his last Halloween costume as a pirate, surrounded by treasure, with Sean’s cartoonish self as his second mate. 

“Wow, that’s awesome.” 

“Get to the presents,” Sean said, although Daniel could tell he was pleased with himself. “Open the small one first.” 

“Hey, this one’s from Lyla!” Daniel held up the carefully painted decoration. “She thought of me!” 

Dad laughed. “You must have made an impression on her.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Sean snapped a picture of his grin. “I guess I’m going to have to tell her you hated it?” 

“No!” 

“Don’t tease him Sean.” 

“Sorry.” He went back to typing and then put his phone away. “Don’t worry  _ enano _ , I’ve got your back here.” 

It was so weird for Sean to be nice to him that Daniel momentarily forgot about the presents yet to unwrap. Until Sean made a gesture towards the box on his lap. 

He tore the paper off more carefully - the wolf design was pretty cool - and found a whole set of books inside. The books were old and worn but after Daniel flipped the first one open, he figured it out. 

_ Dear Sean,  _

_ Hope you enjoy this magical adventure!  _

_ Love Mom x  _

“But this your copy of Harry Potter! I’m not allowed to touch them!” 

“You’re old enough to now. I don’t like to be reminded of Kar- Mom. But you’ll love them. Just be careful, they’re the original editions.” 

Daniel hugged the old book to his chest. “Thanks Sean.” 

“Open the last one.” 

The final package was soft and squishy. A t-shirt with ‘Wolf Pack’ printed on. Sean had a matching hoodie.  

Dad smiled between the two of them, clearly enjoying the facts his sons were getting along for once. 

“So, know that Dan’s got his stash, his about some breakfast?” 

“Can I have choc-o-crisp?” 

“I bought pancake mix but later, okay?” Dad ruffled his hair. “It’s going to be a fun day, promise you. No birthday like it!” 

After he left, Sean gathered up the pile of playbox games, holding up the top one. “Hey Dan, bet I can beat you at this!” 

“Race you!” 

(They were so busy playing that Daniel didn’t hear the mail come or have time to check if Mom had remembered or not. For that, he was extra grateful towards his brother.) 

They spend the rest of the day hanging out together, grabbed lunch at his favourite pizza place, including the new choc-o-crisp milkshakes. Before bed, Sean will say he loves him for the first time in a while and Daniel will think it will be the best birthday with the three of them. 

(And later, he’ll realise it’s the last.)

 

* * *

_ One year later _

“Sorry it’s not much.” 

Daniel looked at the offered package, even wrapped in red tissue paper with a gold bow - Sean must have spent some of their work money on it, even if he told Cassidy he’d only spent it on essentials. 

“I kinda forgot it was my birthday.” 

Sean played with the sleeves of his hoodie. “I know it’s been rough the past few weeks. It’s not exactly as good as Dad’s birthday breakfast or that nice pizza place. But I wanted to give you  _ something _ .” 

Carefully, savouring the only present he had, Daniel unwrapped his gift - a pair of new-ish hiking boots. Sean must have picked it up from a thrift store nearby. 

“Boring I know, but I hope it’ll save your feet next time we go walking.” 

“Thanks Sean, really.” 

“One more thing.” Sean held out a bag of choc-o-crisps. A  _ big _ bag, one that must have cost at least $15 and the kind of thing he had gotten used to not asking for. “This year at least you can have some for breakfast.” 

Daniel leaned over to hug him, almost knocking over the tent in the process. Sean laughed in surprise, holding on just as tightly. 

“Happy birthday  _ enano _ . Next year, we’ll have it somewhere better, promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Later, Sean takes Daniel to a cute small town dinner and buys him ice cream cake with a candle in it.  
> I haven't written for LIS before but I wanted the boys to have literally anything nice. Hopefully, not too OOC. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!  
> Say hi: tumblr - @bazwillendinflames / twitter - @ellienerd14


End file.
